


I did it!

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [43]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Sam made a promise to Rory.
Series: Glee Drabbles [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 7





	I did it!

** Sam and Rory **

Sam Evans decided to take a little trip before going back to Lima. He was going to go visit and surprise one of his biggest cheerleaders: Rory Flannigan. He stepped off the plane at the airport in Dublin and couldn’t believe he was here. Rory lived a 30 minute drive from the city, so Sam went down and rented a car, put the address in the GPS, and took off. Rory’s house was well loved and the whole atmosphere felt like family. He went up and knocked on the door. The welcome party was headed by Mrs. Flannigan. “Sam?”

“Hi Ma’am, Rory home? I wanted to surprise him,” Sam said, a soft smile on his face.

“Ya, com in. I’ll get ‘im,” she said happily. She led Sam to the kitchen before bustling up the steps to get her oldest child. Sam took a deep breath. He hadn’t seen his young friend since he left Sam’s junior year. But they had stayed pretty close, texting and emailing at the very least weekly.

“Ma, just tell me who’s here!” Rory cried as he ran down the stairs. He stopped dead in the kitchen when he saw Sam. “Sam?”

“Surprise!” Sam said happily.

“Wha?” Rory said. “You’re really here?”

“I made my dream come true, which means I had the money to finally come visit,” Sam explained.

“You mean...?”

“Yup!” Sam said excitedly. “I’m on the side of a New York City bus.” He pulled his phone out and showed Rory the picture Mercedes took for him.

“Sam, that’s awesome!” Rory practically pounced to hug him. “It’s really good to see ya!”

“It really is,” Sam agreed.


End file.
